gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Michelle Fairley
? Once again, I took the time to change actor's infoboxes, and you are reverting them all, when there is other stuff to be done. The newer image looked SO much better had better quality.-- 20:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) And how it is more relevant? GoT is an American show. I haven't even heard of the Sky thing. The image I uploaded was from HBO, the actual EMMY awards....Just a thought? :) It not a nice picture. The other one is better. She has a thing with her eyes on the pictures. --Mesmermann 23:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC) And how is it better quality? It was no need of changing, Opark agrees. It was also a old picture, the skyline was from this year. --Mesmermann 23:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I have reverted absolutely nothing today, a vandalism free day for once! I have edited two articles out of the dozens where you uploaded images. In 1 case I felt that the discoloration made the original image preferable and left a detailed explanation at Talk:Osha. I even took the time to say that I appreciate your contributions but disagree about which image is preferable. That remains true in these two cases out of the dozens you uploaded. Your contributions are welcome and valued. However, when we are editing a wiki we must expect that not everything we do will be accepted by the community of editors. In this case I disagree that your image is preferable to the one that User:Mesmermann uploaded here just a few weeks ago. Their image is more recent, more relevant (because it is from an event held by a company that funds the show), and in my opinion better looking. Mesmermann brought these images to my attention on chat and knowing that there was a small consensus for the original images in these two cases I went ahead and changed them back.--Opark 77 23:21, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Role ended? I know this is a spoiler but if they stay true to the books that's an untrue thing to state in the article isn't it? M4ND0N (talk) 23:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) The polite thing we're going to say is that characters sometimes re-appear in flashbacks. Even Sean Bean has said he may reappear as Ned Stark if the TV series decides to use flashbacks to reveal his backstory of who Jon Snow's mother really is, etc. Thank you for bringing this to my attention M4ND0N.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:51, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I get it, and no problem. Hehe. I really hope she appears in flashbacks too. M4ND0N (talk) 03:39, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Like Drogo, she may appear in "dreams".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah...basically we know from the books that Catelyn appears in a very prominent dream sequence later on, and that logically the actor will have to reappear for this. For example, "Catelyn" didn't actually appear in "And Now His Watch is Ended", but Michelle Fairley still appeared as Catelyn in Bran's dream sequence.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:11, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Some of us (who haven't read the books) aren't stupid. Remove this crap immediately. Hooded Woman/LS http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0265610/ Here it says that she plays in the 10th episode of season 5 as "hooded woman". Is that confirmed? If yes, her status should be "active" IMDB, like Wikia is a site that anyone can edit. So no, it's not an official source. I hope it's true, but we will have to wait to find out.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 11:24, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I got excited about it and tweeted it a lot last night - knowing that this was 90% likely to be a hoax, but LS can never get enough "fan buzz". WOTW.Com feels that this is a fandom hoax - given that IMDB is incredibly unreliable, and guys in the IMDB forums have pulled stunts like this before. That said, I STRONGLY feel this is why LS wasn't in the Season 3 or Season 4 finale -- holding off on using her in the Season 5 finale. I mean just look at the evidence: Benioff and Weiss used to repeatedly say that they had "nightmares" about writing Season 5, because it doesn't have as clear of a climax to end on the way that the Red Wedding or Tyrion's murder of Tywin were for past seasons. So it was weird when a few tried to create "fan outrage" about lack of LS in Season 4 finale...LACK OF TYSHA was the real problem!!! -- but I half suspected they wouldn't have it in anyway, for time reasons. That said, I later grew increasingly paranoid when they started playing coy and saying they might want to omit it entirely -- though most think they're just lying and being coy to keep our interest up, with the will they/won't they crap. But I mean, just structurally, I get the feeling that they didn't omit LS, but are saving her for the Season 5 finale -- which isn't a particular problem because it is not yet connected to other storylines. Brienne's storyline is....oddly both sped up and not even begun. They cut through her AFFC book 4 stuff to just already get to the Eyrie and nearly see Arya. We'll...have to keep an eye on this...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:21, February 3, 2015 (UTC) GRRM In an interview with GRRM around the Season 7 premiere, he said that the decision by Benioff & Weiss not to include Lady Stoneheart was actually one of the first things they disagreed with him on. Seems to imply this was in the early planning stages, given that he disagreed with other stuff in the early seasons. He doesn't say why they didn't want it: http://time.com/4791258/game-of-thrones-george-r-r-martin-interview/ --The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:50, July 13, 2017 (UTC)